


Вечные шрамы

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Scars, graphic description of scars, scars fixation, scars kink, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саймон показывает Кирену свой шрам через три дня после того, как они закапывают Эми во второй для неё раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечные шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> The hugest thanks to Gevion for editing <3

Кирен ненавидит шрамы, и особенно — свои.

Они уродливые: чёрные на болезненно-бледной плоти, идущие вдоль внутренней стороны руки. Словно делящие её пополам. Разрывающие, полосующие кожу.

Они напоминают о том, чего больше никогда не будет, возвращают туда, куда не хочется возвращаться. Назойливо шепчут прямо на ухо: "Смотри, какой ты слабый. Смотри, какой ты мерзкий". Им вторят фотографии Рика, всё ещё спрятанные в пыльной коробке под кроватью: "Смотри, какой ты глупый. Смотри, какой ты слабый".

Когда Кирен закрывает глаза, ему порой кажется, что лица, многочисленные отпечатанные на фотографиях лица Рика расплываются, размываются, будто кто-то вылил на них целый стакан воды. Кирен забывает черты Рика, и ему не хочется их вспоминать. Вместо неуверенной улыбки перед глазами встаёт глубокая, сочащаяся чёрным рана в затылке, и от этого в душе копошится липкий, мерзкий стыд.

Иногда он царапает ногтями свои шрамы, будто стараясь выдрать их из неживой плоти — неосознанно. Большую часть времени он прячет их под длинными растянутыми рукавами — более, чем сознательно. 

Саймон показывает Кирену свой шрам через три дня после того, как они закапывают Эми во второй для неё раз. Просто разворачивается к нему спиной, стягивает свитер, откидывает в сторону и застывает, чуть разведя руки в стороны. Как самый настоящий апостол.

Кирен смотрит на темноту развороченного позвоночника и не может оторвать взгляд. Зрелище завораживает, манит с какой-то нездоровой гипнотической силой. Кирен делает шаг вперёд и протягивает пальцы, чтобы дотронуться.

Саймон — открытый, _весь_ открытый, в буквальном, чтоб его, смысле. Стоит и ждёт. Не шевелится, не поворачивает головы. И молчит. Будто так и надо — открываться, доверяться, раскладываться, плотно сжав губы и выворачивая себя наизнанку.

Кирена буквально трясет от этого безграничного доверия, которого он не заслуживает, горло его сжимает постыдным восторгом от происходящего.

Он подходит близко-близко, вжимается лицом, губами в шею Саймона сзади и глубоко вдыхает, так, будто ему нужен кислород, так, будто он может почувствовать запах. Кирен создаёт в воображении аромат, который подошёл бы Саймону — мокрая земля и крепко заваренный чёрный чай. Он знает, что при жизни тот пах, скорее всего, кокаином и блевотиной, но это не важно, потому что они оба — мёртвые, _дохлые_ : топчут землю неживыми ступнями, смотрят на солнце потухшими глазами, цепляются друг за друга иссохшимися пальцами.

Кирен отстраняется от всё ещё не двигающегося Саймона, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть, и кладёт пальцы на верхний край раны, туда, где кожа только начинает расходиться. Мягко поглаживает и ведёт рукой вниз, по кости, по железным пластинам, по рваной красноватой плоти— трогает, обводит. Глупо и отчаянно пытается _почувствовать_.

Кирену хочется раскрыть рану сильнее, взять обеими руками за обветренные края и повести в стороны, отделить кожу от мяса, добраться до кости и дотронуться _совсем_ изнутри. Там, где когда-то было живое, тёплое, скользкое. Он представляет, как из Саймона льётся кровь: настоящая, горячая, красная. Не та вязкая чёрная жижа, что сейчас лениво ползёт по их венам.

Кирен готов отдать всё, чтобы почувствовать томление внизу живота в тот момент, когда Саймон резко поворачивается к нему, валит на диван, придавливает своим весом и хватает за запястье. Поднимает руку высоко, так, что рукав толстовки сползает вниз, и жмётся губами к разрезу вдоль локтя, выцеловывает, вылизывает, скользит зубами. Кирен хочет попросить — выдери это, выгрызи, пожалуйста, прямо так, прямо сейчас, прямо зубами, я хочу, Саймон, мне нужно.

Но Кирен молчит и лишь подставляется под прикосновения, лишь обхватывает бёдра ногами, лишь притирается ближе. Вдруг получится **.** Вдруг почувствуется. Вдруг-вдруг-вдруг. Когда Саймон склоняется ближе, то выгибает спину, и края раны расходятся сильнее. Кирен кладёт раскрытую ладонь прямо туда: на голую кость, на обнажённую плоть.

Саймон заводит собственную руку назад, накрывает его пальцы своими и смотрит выцветшими зрачками прямо ему в глаза. Кирен сглатывает — рефлекторно — и сжимает пальцы, обхватывая один из позвонков. Кирену стыдно, Кирену невозможно стыдно за то чуть ли не физическое удовольствие, которое он сейчас получает, но Саймон не мешает ему, не останавливает, не просит прекратить.

Саймон лишь продолжает смотреть, глубоко и внимательно, и Кирен, целуя того в угол рта, думает, что его шрамы он готов полюбить.


End file.
